Oops
by fawkespower123
Summary: Pokespe: It's Gold and Crystal's wedding day, but Gold is no where to be found! The Dexholders rip the place apart trying to find him, which, of course, can only lead to disaster and hilarity. Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, Frantic, and Soulsilver! This might be the funniest story you've ever read! Uh, hopefully. One shot.


My first Pokéspe story! Either way, it's really funny, I swear.

DON'T LEAVE ME!

So I worked REALLY REALLY REALLY hard on this, so please, tell me if you like it! And, y'know, stuff.

Just read it.

**Yellow POV**

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Crystal's voice echoed through Yellow's small apartment, and the blonde girl sighed, wondering how Blue had managed to convince Yellow to let the girls sleep over the day before the wedding. Yellow flipped the last pancake onto her plate and placed it on the table, wiping her palms on her apron. In the other room, Crystal's joyful cries from the other room stopped abruptly, and were followed by a victory cry from Blue.

"Blue? Crystal?" Yellow called nervously. "Sapphire? Platina? Breakfast is ready!" she said, and then immediately grabbed her plate of pancakes and backed away from the table—and not a moment too soon.

"PANCAKES!" Sapphire sprinted into the kitchen and grabbed a plate, pouring maple syrup all over them. "Yellow, you want some syrup?" she asked her senior, who smiled and took the syrup, squirting some onto her pancakes.

Blue came striding in, a grinning Crystal in tow. "Yellow, sweetie, I would like some pancakes as well!" she said, and grabbed a piece off of Yellow's plate. She frowned, and pointed at the three remaining plates sitting on the table, causing Blue to giggle, munching on the piece that she took from Yellow's plate.

Crystal just stood near the doorway, a grin stretched across her face. "I'm getting married today!" she burst out, let out a shriek, grabbed a plate of pancakes, and bounded out of the room, laughing hysterically. After a moment, Yellow heard a scream from the other room.

"Platina!" Crystal's voice could be heard from the other room. "You just screamed!"

"No, I did not." Platina's responded coolly.

"Yeah you did, I heard you!"

"No I did—"

"PLATINA! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Crystal cut her off, and a disgruntled Platina entered the kitchen a moment later, sitting down at the table and cutting her pancakes.

_Like a civilized person._ Yellow thought as she eyed Sapphire, who was wolfing down her pancakes, and Blue, who was shaping her pancakes into different Pokémon and biting off their heads, grinning.

Yellow's Pokénav beeped, and she felt a small smile materialize on her face as the word _RED _flashed on her Pokénav. She pressed the _accept _button, and held it up to eye level, trying to ignore Crystal's cries from the other room. Red's video appeared after a second.

"Yellow!" A grin broke out on his face, and his eyes sparkled. Yellow blushed, and smiled back at him.

"R-red! What do you need?" she stuttered, and Blue's head shot up, an evil look on her face.

"Oh, well, how are you doing?" he asked, beaming, until he was knocked over by a brown haired boy next to him, his Pokénav taken by said brown haired boy. Yellow shrieked, and clamped a hand over her mouth.

Green rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Red to waste time daydreaming." He muttered, and then looked at Yellow. "Yellow, we have a crisis. Are Blue, Sapphire, and Platina there?" he asked, his eyes darting to behind Yellow. Blue, hearing her name, immediately bounded over, Sapphire and Platina following.

"Y-yeah, they're right here. You want me to get Crystal?" Yellow asked, before the video flashed black, Green's outraged yell following. Blue giggled, and then Pearl's face blinked onto the Pokénav.

"No!" he yelled at Yellow, his eyes wide. "That's the crisis. No, Rald, I'm _not_ giving it to you!" he said, looking down, and then groaned in pain, as the Pokénav was taken by Emerald.

"We found this on Gold's bed this morning!" Emerald shrieked, and held up a sheet of paper. The girls squinted simultaneously, trying to make out the words and trying to ignore Ruby running back and forth behind the blonde boy.

"Uh," Sapphire scratched her head. "What in the world does _that _say?"

Emerald opened his mouth, but the video screen blinked again, and then Green appeared once more. "Gold left!" he said, gritting his teeth. He held up a piece of paper, that Yellow assumed he took from the shrieking Emerald, and read. "_Crystal, I'm really sorry, but I think that you don't understand what you're getting into by marrying me. I love you, but I can't do this to you. Good bye."_

Blue gasped, and Yellow opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Pearl's clear voice cut through Emerald's shrieks and Ruby's blabber. "Well, it's _obvious _that he was captured by Team Roc—" Until said boy was tackled by Ruby.

Yellow paused for a moment, before continuing. "Is Silver there?" she asked, calmly, and Green handed the Pokénav to the red haired boy. Silver's features were still stoic, but his eyes were dark, as if flames were dancing in his pupils.

"What?" He asked bluntly.

"Silvy, do you think you could find Gold?" Blue asked anxiously.

Silver nodded slowly, and Blue's face broke out into a grin.

"Great!" Blue cheered. "This is perfect! You can go and convince him that he's being stupid, and to come back!"

"No way." Silver said, and then handed the Pokénav back to Red, ignoring Blue's shocked expression. Yellow's cheeks flamed red again, but Red didn't notice. "He's been like that ever since we found out that Gold left. We don't know what to do, but we've got to find Gold. In the meantime, you girls have to distract Crystal, and stop her from getting ready. It would be horrible if Crystal got so excited, just to be stood up by Gold." He said. Platina grabbed the Pokénav from Yellow's hand, walking up to the door way of the kitchen and holding the Pokénav up so that Red could see Crystal dancing on Yellow's bed, throwing pillows up in the air.

"Senior Red," Platina said politely. "With all due respect, she's already quite excited." Platina turned the Pokénav back towards her. "Please try to find Gold." Red nodded, and the Pokénav flashed black again. Platina walked up to the girls, and handed the Pokénav back to Yellow.

"I have the _perfect _plan!" Blue said cheerfully, and skipped to the bedroom. Yellow just shook her head, bracing herself for the worst.

**Red's POV**

"So Ruby, you and Rald go to Gold's house, by using Ruru's teleport." Red said, and Ruby nodded seriously as Emerald saluted, his sleeves hanging over his hands.

"You got it, Senior Red!" Emerald grinned, excited. "I've always wanted to visit New Bark Town!" and he flapped his arms up and down, the boys all staring down at him. After a moment, Red shook his head and continued.

"Pearl, Diamond, you two come with me, and we're going to search the perimeter around, since Gold couldn't have gotten too far." Red nodded at the boys, who nodded, determined not to let their senior down. Holding back a grin, he turned to his best friend, and managed a half smile.

"Green, Silver, you two stay here, and make sure that no one finds out about Gold, while the girls are distracting Crystal. Also, in case Gold comes back."

Green nodded. "Here, Pearl," he handed the boy a Pokéball. "You and Diamond can borrow my Charizard—it'll be able to spot Gold easily." He said, and then grabbed Silver's arm and pulled him towards the stairs, rather roughly.

Ruby and Emerald waved again, and Ruby released Ruru, who immediately teleported them to New Bark Town.

Red could see Pearl staring up at him, and Diamond rummaging through his bag, probably looking for a snack. Red ran to a window nearby, standing on the ledge precariously. He heard Pearl cry out a warning as he fell forwards, and Red felt a rush as the wind flew past him, the ground coming closer. Suddenly, two large claws clamped onto his shoulders, and Red glanced up, smiling at Aero.

Pearl and Dia appeared soon after next to Red, soaring on Green's Charizard, who roared as a greeting to his trainer's friend.

"Alright, guys! We're going to split up, and rendezvous back here in an hour! Keep your eyes open, and call me if you have any issues or questions!" Red yelled over the wind, before Aero steered him to the left.

Red frowned, and scoured the ground under him for the certain black haired boy. _Gold, where the hell are you?_

**Sapphire's POV**

"Go, Ditty!" Blue yelled, and threw her umbrella up in the air, which morphed into her faithful Pokémon a moment later. It trilled, and landed in Blue's arms.

"Alright, Ditty, you need to help me stall Crystal. Do you think you could do that?" she asked, and the Ditto tittered happily in reply. Blue laughed, and Sapphire stuck out her tongue.

"Senior Blue, with all due respect, shall we get along to the stalling?" Sapphire asked Blue. She was getting a bit impatient, and Crystal's joyful cries were kind of getting on her nerves.

Kind of.

Blue laughed. "Of course! Now, you all," she gestured to the girls, "Just watch from here. Ditty and I have got it!" With that, Blue bounded out of the room, a curious Platina, confused Yellow, and wary Sapphire following close behind.

"Ditty! Let's start out with tying up Crys!" Blue's voice rang, and Sapphire cringed, waiting for the shrieks that were about to follow.

Sure enough, the moment Crystal realized that she was being tied up, her screams of joy morphed into screams of anger. Ditty wrapped itself around Crystal's midsection, firmly securing her arms to her sides. Crystal narrowed her eyes at Blue, and of course, asked the dreaded question. Sapphire felt that she was the only one who could see the impeding doom, since Platina and Yellow simply looked curiously at Blue's triumphant expression.

"Blue," Crystal said. "What the _hell _are you doing?"

"Why, Crystal, dear!" Blue said happily. "I'm simply ruining your wedding!" she said, clapping her hands, to the horror of Sapphire. The watching girls simultaneously took a step back from the fuming blue haired girl.

Crystal gritted her teeth, and Sapphire could swear that lasers were about to shoot out of her eyes. "_Ruining my wedding?_"

"Yup!" Blue said, grinning, until she caught site of Crystal's expression. "Is something wrong? Was I not supposed to do that?" she asked thoughtfully. She shrugged. "Well, I already took the effort of having my Ditty tie you up, so I guess that there's nothing we can do about it now!"

Crystal glared at Blue for a couple of moments, and Yellow, Platina, and Sapphire stared at the scene intently. Then, Crystal jumped up and kicked something off of her bed, her arms still tied to her sides.

"Go, Mega!" Crystal screamed, and the green Pokémon popped out of its Pokéball, chirping happily until it saw it's trainer's murderous expression.

"Mega," Crystal said slowly, ignoring Blue's terrified expression. "Attack!" she yelled, and the grass type did so, hanging Blue upside down with her vines. "Blue!" Crystal yelled. "Tell Ditto to let me go!"

Of course, terrified, Blue did so, because no one, Sapphire knew, messed with Crystal when she's mad. Especially when she's mad on her _wedding _day.

Blue's plan failed horribly, to Sapphire's discontent. When she sprinted out the door screaming about a brilliant plan, this wasn't really what Sapphire had in mind. But then again, it's Blue. Sometimes her ideas are great, and sometimes they suck. Like now.

"Blue! What the hell are you doing! On my _wedding _day!" Crystal screeched, waving her arms above her head, and the older girl cowering under her gaze, after having been dropped suddenly to the ground by Mega. Crystal sure could be terrifying when she wanted to.

Platina politely excused herself to the kitchen, and Yellow turned to Sapphire pleadingly. After a moment of trying to overcome her senior's pleas, Sapphire rolled her eyes and sighed.

She forced herself to sniffle, turning her head so that her hair covered her eyes. "Crys, it's ok! She diddit, well, because of me." Sapphire said softly, looking shamefully down at her hands.

"I did it because of—Oh, right, yes, because of her." Sapphire heard Blue say, and she mentally cursed her. Thankfully, Crystal didn't notice Blue's initial confusion.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked, and Sapphire hesitantly looked up at the blue haired girl. She held her gaze for a moment, and then suddenly burst into tears, collapsing to the ground. Yellow, Blue, and Crystal stared at her, shocked, and Platina silently joined them, since Crystal wasn't yelling again.

"Er, Sapph?" Crystal asked. "You okay?"

"No!" Sapphire sobbed, rather dramatically. "R-ruby! H-h-he never wants to talk _ever! _A-and you and Gold are getting m-married, and Ruby won't even _talk _to me! W-what d-d-do I do!" Sapphire wailed, throwing her head back.

"Oh, Sapph!" Crystal knelt down next to her and put her arms around the crying girl, letting Sapphire's head rest on her shoulder. "Oh, it'll be okay, sweetie. But I _do _have to get ready, so—"

"D-do you know what h-he _did _the other day?" Sapphire said hurriedly, cutting her off. She almost caved after seeing Crystal's depressed face, an expression of longing as she looked towards her closet, which held her sparkling white wedding dress, fully designed and stitched by Ruby.

_Almost._

"Well, no, but you can tell me, as long as—"

"He bought me _ice cream! _Does that mean he loves me? Does it? Crys, d-does Ruby love me?" Sapphire asked frantically.

"Sapph—"

"He doesn't, right? Oh, I'm just delusional!" Sapphire broke down again, and fell over on her side. Behind Crys, she could see Blue giving the younger girl a thumbs up, and Yellow silently laughing, two hands clamped over her mouth. Sapphire made a mental note to kill them later, but for now she had to continue to wail.

Freaking Gold. What a wuss.

**Ruby's POV**

Ruby and Emerald materialized a moment later in a very small, peaceful looking town. In front of them stood a small house, Pokemon playing on the trees nearby.

"Wow." Ruby said, trying to imagine Gold, as a little kid, playing on the trees. "It looks like Gold had a pretty good childhood."

"Yeah," Emerald agreed, and Ruby thought that he looked a little wistful. "He had a house, a family, friends, everything."

Ruby and Emerald stared for a while, before Ruby nodded and started to walk towards the door. "Well, if there is any place Gold would go to escape us, it should be here." Ruby said, and Emerald scurried on behind him.

Ruby jumped up the steps, and stood, unsure, in front of the door. "Uh, is there a doorbell or som—AUGH!" He fell backwards as the door opened suddenly.

"Oh, my!" Came a voice from the doorway, and Ruby forced his head up, groaning. Standing above him was a very chipper looking woman, wearing a bright yellow apron, and with smudges of flour on her face and in her hair.

"Uh, hi, are you Gold's mom?" Ruby asked, unsure, because this woman looked _nothing _like Gold.

"Of course! Is there something wrong?" the woman asked, still beaming.

Ruby nodded. "Well, yeah. I'm not really sure how to break this to you, so I'll just say it right out." He said carefully. Ruby took a deep breath. "Er, you know Gold's getting married today, right? But he ran off." Ruby said, cringing and waiting for the woman in front of him to either burst into tears or blow up. But when she continued to smile, Ruby cocked his head in confusion, exchanging a bewildered face with Emerald.

"Oh, well," Gold's mom continued. "I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later. Cookies?" she asked, and Ruby stared at her in shock. Emerald, though, just shrugged and followed her inside. Ruby sighed and did the same. _If you can't beat them, join them._ He thought, as he gladly accepted a chocolate chip cookie.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

"Thanks Ruru. Return." Ruby said, and the Pokémon retreated into it's ball, chirping happily. Ruby grinned, and shoved the Pokéball into his pocket. They had bid good bye to Gold's mom, who promised to see them that evening, and had teleported back to the lobby of Red and Yellow's apartment building. "So," he said turning to Emerald. "What now?" he asked the shorter boy, who was fiddling with a metal box that was part of the extension of his leg. "Emerald? What are you doing?" Ruby asked, confused.

Emerald looked up. "Mmph!" He managed, his mouth stuffed with Gold's mom's cookies.

Ruby groaned. "Rald, you can't just take the cookies! I was wondering how you finished so many so fast."

Emerald gulped down the rest of the cookie. "Of _course _I can! She offered the cookies!" he said, and closed the metal box holding the food.

Ruby shook his head. "Well, thank Arceus that she didn't notice." He said. "Anyways, where to now?"

"That's a good question." Emerald said, scratching his chin. "I guess that we could always go up to Crystal's room. I mean, the girls might need some help. We could also find out if anyone else has had any luck in finding Gold." He said thoughtfully, and Ruby nodded, agreeing.

"Alright, fine." Ruby said, and briskly walked over to the stairs, swinging the door open and climbing up.

"Hey, wait!" Emerald called, rushing to keep up. "Seriously, Ruby, you don't have to run, we're not in a hurry." He said, raising an eyebrow at his friend. "Unless you have a _reason _for wanting to get there so quickly?"

Ruby turned to look at Emerald, confused. "Reason?" he asked, walking swiftly down the hallway to Yellow's apartment.

Emerald nodded. "Yup, a reason. Maybe that reason could be a _person. _But you never know." He finished dramatically.

Ruby nodded his head slowly. "Okay? Oh, look, we're here." He said, facing a large, brown door. He knocked on it gently. "Yellow? It's Emerald and Ruby. You in the—WOAH!" He yelled, falling backwards and hitting his head not too gently on the ground.

"Ruby!" Emerald called, concerned, and Ruby forced his head up, dizzy. "B-blue? Is that you?" he asked the girl standing above him.

Blue giggled. "Yup!" she said. In her right hand, she was holding a couple of Pokéballs, and it seemed as if she had knocked him over as she yanked open the door and bolted outside. Ruby turned his head to look inside the apartment, and he had a pretty good feeling he knew why.

"BLUE!" Crystal yelled, chucking a pillow towards the open doorway, and Blue ducked, dodging the flying pillow, that hit the wall and burst into a million pieces. Sapphire and Yellow came running out, and they closed the door behind them, locking Crystal and her rage inside Yellow's hotel room.

"She's going to destroy my apartment!" Yellow said worriedly, turning the doorknob to get a good look of the inside, but Sapphire pushed down on it, snapping it closed.

"No way are you opening that!" she said frantically, and Ruby silently agreed. Crystal did not seem to be in a very good mood, and that was never good.

"Well," Emerald started. "I think that we can come up with a nice battle plan. Blue, could you use your ditto and—"

"No can do, little blonde child!" Blue chirped. "I've got a mission!" she spun around and sprinted towards the stairs, cackling maniacally.

The others stared after her in silence, the only sound heard being Crystal's screams. "Well," Emerald said. "I guess that it's just—"

"Later!" Ruby said, grabbing Sapphire's wrist and dragging her in the same direction as Blue went. Whatever plan Emerald had, it definitely included going near an angry Crystal, which was something that he did _not _want to do.

"WAIT!" Emerald's voice echoed after him. "Don't leave us! You'll ruin the plan!"

**Silver's POV**

Green was going down the stairs towards the place where the wedding was going to be held, and Silver was following sullenly, his hands shoved in his pockets, deep in thought. They had been wandering around the apartment building for an hour, Green briskly walking in the front and Silver slowly following. Silver's head was down, and he shuffled his feet as he traced Green's footsteps.

Everyone was depending on Silver on finding Gold, and convincing him to come back and go through with the marriage. Even a Psyduck would agree that the Gold and Crystal were perfect for each other.

But then Gold had to be a complete ass and break Crystal's heart by running away.

"Silver!" Silver's head shot up when he heard Green call his name. They had stopped in a white room, probably a supply room of the sort. "Do you have any suggestions?" Green asked, glaring at the younger boy.

Silver met Green's gaze evenly and shook his head. He heard Green groan in fury, and stomp up to him.

"Silver, why won't you even _try _to find Gold?" Green asked. Silver frowned, but responded nonetheless.

"Because Gold is being an _idiot. _If he can't realize how lucky he is, and how much he has, and just throws it all away, he doesn't deserve any of it." Silver said bitterly, thinking of his black haired best friend.

Green stared at Silver for a moment, before shaking his head disbelievingly. "Silver, is that _it? _That's why you don't want to find Gold?" he asked incredulously.

Silver stared back at Green, confirming his suspicions.

Green laughed bitterly and shook his head. "How could you be so selfish, Silver?" he asked, and Silver's eyes widened incredulously.

"_I'm _selfish?" he asked. "Gold—"

"I used to think that Gold was the one being selfish, but now it seems like it's _you._" Green said scornfully.

Silver just stood there and gaped at Green. "How in the _world _are you getting that from the fact that Gold just ran off on his wedding day!" He said angrily.

"Well, for _one, _you're his best friend! You're _supposed _to be there for him!" Green threw his hands up angrily. "What kind of friend are you if you just desert him when he needs you the most? Do you even _remember _everything Gold did for you? Any time you needed him, he would stop at _nothing _to help you! And you're just sitting here uselessly while he is facing a _crisis!_" he said, gritting his teeth and continued.

"_Each and every one of us is doing our part! _But _you, _apparently, are not going to help him because he made a _mistake. _Isn't that what friends are for? To help each other when they screw up? He helped you. But you won't do the same for him." Green said.

Silver opened his mouth. "I-I just t-thought—"

"Save it." Green said, interrupting Silver's stutters. "At least I know that Red would help me if I was in Gold's position. I feel bad for a guy who has _you _as his best friend." Green spun around on his heel and marched out of the room, leaving Silver gaping.

Silver sighed. He didn't want to be a bad friend, because he did know that Gold would help Silver out if their positions were switched. He rolled his eyes, resigning himself to the inevitable, and briskly followed Green out of the room.

**Emerald's POV**

"Senior Yellow! What are you doing?" Emerald had run up to Yellow's apartment with Red and Green to try to help stall Crystal, but found Yellow standing with her back to the door, Crystal's screams resonating from inside the apartment.

Yellow turned to the three boys and let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, thank Arceus. Sapphire went running off with Ruby, you went chasing after him, and Blue just kind of ran off screaming, and Mew knows where Platina is, and I have no idea what to do." She said hurriedly.

Emerald nodded. "Yeah, I know." He said, recalling what happened as he and Ruby went to vist Yellow's apartment. "Blue ran past us blaring about some sort of bird, and Ruby ditched me to flirt with his girlfriend." He said sourly to Red and Green next to him, crossing his arms, his sleeves hanging comically. "Sorry about leaving you, Yellow, by the way. But I haven't seen Platina. Come to think of it, have any of you seen Pearl, or Dia?" He asked, mildly concerned.

Yellow frowned. "No. But have you guys found Gold yet?" she asked anxiously.

Next to Emerald, Red shook his head, and Green glared bitterly into the distance. Emerald wondered if Green and Silver had gotten into some sort of an argument, because his senior had just met up with the other two boys, refusing to talk about Silver and demanding to just go to Yellow's apartment. Emerald was shaken out of his thoughts by a particularly loud _thud _on the door, and Emerald cringed as he thought of the possible damage the blue haired girl might be doing to Yellow's apartment.

Yellow seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "I can't just leave her in here! Do you have a plan?" she asked, and Emerald put a finger to his chin, thinking.

"Well," he started. "Locking Crystal is not a very good idea, so I'd say that we go in."

Red scoffed. "And face a probable death?" he asked the shorter boy.

Emerald narrowed his eyes. "Now look here, Senior Red—"

"We should go in." Green's said curtly. "Leaving Crystal locked up in there is not only impractical, but would also magnify the problem." He said. Yellow looked down, ashamed, but Green shook his head. "Yellow, in your circumstances, leaving Crystal in there alone was probably the best idea. Whatever Blue did to her obviously irritated her, and you can't be held responsible for whatever that pesky woman did. But there are four of us, and, if needed, we can restrain her from being violent." He said calmly, and then turned the door knob to enter the room, to be faced with a livid Crystal holding a plate in one hand.

"Where's Blue!" Crystal screamed, her face red. "Where is the she-devil!"

Emerald froze, terrified at the deadly expression on his idol's face. "C-crystal?" He asked, unsure.

Crystal averted her glare to Emerald, but her lethal expression immediately lessened. "Oh, Rald! No, I was just mad at Blue, see? Because she took all my Pokémon!" She said, consoling the younger boy.

Emerald heard Green next to him mutter something about how Rald acts like such a little kid, and he glared at his senior. "I'm really sorry about that Crystal, and I promise that I'll get the Pokémon back for you! Just stay right here!" He said, and took a step to sprint out the door before Crystal's low voice halted him in his tracks.

"And _why, _Emerald, can't I go instead?" Emerald shivered at the fact that Crystal used his whole name, and turned around slowly.

"Well," He started. "It's your wedding day? You should stay here and rest." He said innocently, but the expression on Crystal's face told him that she didn't buy it.

"Nah." She said nonchalantly. "I think I can handle it." She started to walk towards the door, but Emerald jumped in front of her.

"No! Er, I mean, come on Crys, you _always _do the work! Let me do it for once!" Emerald pleaded.

"It's okay Emerald, I got this one." Crystal pushed Emerald away and took another step towards the door.

"No, you can't go, Crystal!" Emerald whined, waving his arms in the air and jumping up and down to get the blue haired girl's attention.

Crystal turned around and put her hands on her hips. "And _why, _may I ask, can't I go?" she asked, the deadly expression on her face softened when Emerald looked innocently up at her.

"Well," Emerald started, thinking. Behind Crystal, Red was making all sorts of hand gestures as if to communicate with Emerald, but the short boy just tilted his head, confused. After seeing Rald's look, Crystal turned around, and Red halted his frantic gestures at once.

Still wary, Crystal turned back to Emerald, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Er," Emerald started nervously, his eyes flitting from Red's anxious face, Green's stoic look, and Yellow's calm demeanor. "Well, you can't go, because, well, Red has something to confess!" Emerald burst out, causing Green, Yellow, and Crystal to whirl around onto Red, whose eyes widened, in shock.

Crystal sighed, and turned to the black haired boy. "Alright, Senior Red, please make it quick."

"Well, it is rather important." Emerald said, nodding his head.

"He means," said Green, catching on and ignoring the paralyzed look on Red's face. "That seeing that this is so important, it would be impossible to be said quickly." He said, sending a significant look at Red.

"Yup." Emerald continued. "And it is not only _important, _but he has been harboring this secret for a very long time. A _very long time. _So it will take a _very long time._" He said calmly, although concerned at the growing frantic look on his senior's face.

"Oh, of course." Green said, stretching out his words. "As in, such a long time. Maybe since we were kids, you know, even before he met you. And since he wants to confess it right now, I think that you should sit down, maybe Rald can make a cup of tea, all in preparation to this very long confes—"

"I love Yellow!" Red burst out, his cheeks turning bright red once he realized what he just said. After a moment, Emerald turned back to Crystal, trying to ignore Yellow's shriek and Green's shock.

"As I said, such an important confession. Red probably wants to sit down and talk about it with you, you know. Why don't you—wait, Senior Red! Where are you going?" Emerald shrieked at Red, who had took off running after his confession to Yellow. Yellow, on the other hand, was blushing profusely, trying to cover her face wit her hands.

Green, Emerald, and Crystal stared at the door that had just closed with a loud _thud. _"See!" Emerald said brightly. "Very, very important confession. Of course, not at _all _what we were expecting, but an important confession nonetheless."

Crystal stared at the two boys before ushering them out not too gently, in Emerald's opinion, stating that she was going to get dressed, and Yellow was going to help her, and that whatever godforsaken scheme Blue had dragged them into had better not interfere with the wedding.

**Green's POV**

"Green!" Green heard Blue run up and fall into step with him. He turned his head, annoyed, to look at her.

"What?" Green asked, rolling his eyes at her beaming expression.

"Oh, just nothing!" she said, grinning evilly. Green sighed, resigning himself to whatever insane idea she had planned this time.

"Alright Blue, what is it now?" Green asked, running a hand through his hair. "I've already got enough to do, without you dragging me somewhere. I mean, Crystal's getting dressed, Gold is no where to be found, Silver is off somewhere being a dick, and Red is too embarrassed to show his face. What the _hell _do you want me to do?"

"Oh, nothing!" Blue said, giggling. "Just wanted to give you a present!" she said, whipping out a Pokéball. "Go!" she yelled, throwing it up in the air.

When Green saw the Pokémon that emerged from the Pokéball, terror gripped him, and he immediately looked down at his belt of Pokéballs. _Crap. _There were only five.

"Blue!" Green roared, glaring at the brown haired girl. "Give me back my Pidgeotto!"

"Oh, no!" Blue clasped a hand to her heart and spread the other arm out, attracting attention from the people scattered around. "Why, it's a bird!"

Green scrunched his eyebrows, confused. "Er, Blue—"

"Oh, the treacherous bird!" Blue continued, a touch of a British accent to her words to add to the _damsel in distress _idea. Green's Pidgeotto stared at Blue, confused, before the girl momentarily stopped flailing and glared at the bird, causing it to screech and flap its arms half heartedly. Thankfully, for Blue, it was enough for the onlookers, who screamed and ducked. Blue, however, took an inconspicuous step closer to the Pokémon.

"The bird is attacking me! Green!" Green felt his stomach plummet as Blue held an arm out towards him, her face desperate but her eyes sparkling. "Green, help me!"

Green sighed. "Blue, seriously?"

Blue sighed, and then signaled to Green's Pidgeotto, who swooped down and grabbed Blue. A group of girls nearby screamed and ran in different directions. Green chuckled as two of them ran into each other, but was distracted by his Pidgeotto squawking loudly.

"GREEEEEEEEEN!" Blue's shrieked, more out of excitement than terror. "Green! Help the damsel in distress!"

Green sighed. "Blue," he yelled. "There is no way in _hel—_"

"You have to help her!" Yelled a girl standing nearby. "Please, can't you see she's in need!"

"Yeah!" A voice from behind Green called out, causing him to whirl around, shocked. "Come on, don't the Dexholders help rescue people?"

"W-what?" Green sputtered. "But she's a, I m-mean, I'm not, er, s-s-she's just, augh!" Green said, exasperated, throwing up a Pokéball, and climbing onto Charizard's back. "Alright Charizard, I know that Pidgeotto's your buddy, but we've just got to _pretend _to attack it. I don't care _how _crazy that sounds, but you've just got to trust me."

Charizard looked back at Green with a dubious expression, but took off nonetheless.

"Blue!" Green yelled. "Blue, what the _hell _are you doing, huh?" Green bellowed angrily. He nudged Charizard with his feet, and the orange Pokemon sped up until it was flying right next to its friend and training buddy. Pidgeotto squawked in a greeting.

Blue giggled. "Why, creating a distraction, so they don't realize that the others are stalling Crystal. Can't you see how the crowd is reacting to this, well, _heroic conquest?_" Blue turned to look at Green, which seemed a bit difficult, since Pidgeotto was gripping her with its talons.

Green looked down, and almost everyone was up on their feet staring at the two anxiously, albeit a couple of screaming girls, apparently still under the impression that they were under attack. Green sighed. _Gold probably invited them, _he thought, shaking his head.

"Pidgeotto, keep it up. And don't let go of her." He said, nodding at Blue. Blue beamed when she realized that Green had accepted her plan without any qualms, and gripped the bird's talons.

"Don't worry, Greenie! I'm safe!" She taunted, and Green lowered his head, narrowing his eyes. "I mean, I know that you care and all, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Pidgeotto, could you veer to the right a bit? Because I think that the people watching are getting a bit suspicious. I'll make it look like I'm chasing you." Green said, ignoring Blue's laughing.

"Aww, Green, you're almost as tricky as me!" Blue trilled happily, but shrieked when Pidgeotto turned. At first, Green thought that she was just trying to play her part, but when he peered over Charizard, he felt his stomach plummet. Blue had slipped, and was now gripping tightly to a talon with one hand, hanging precariously. Pidgeotto didn't seem to have noticed yet, and was still flying.

"Blue!" Green bellowed, and urged Charizard to fly as fast as it could towards Pidgeotto. The bird Pokémon, though, seemed to think that Green was just pretending to chase it, and flew faster. Green's heart thumped in his chest, and he was breathing heavily. "Blue, hold on!" He yelled.

"D-don't worry, Green!" Green heard Blue reply. "I can hold on. I just don't know—Ditty!" Blue shrieked as Pidgeotto took another sharp turn. Green spotted a lone pink blob falling through the air, and put two and two together.

"Blue, don't worry, Ditty will be fine!" Green yelled, but he knew that at these altitudes, there was no way Ditty would actually be fine. "Charizard, see if we can catc—BLUE, DON'T!" Green bellowed. He felt as if his heart would actually fall out of his chest as he saw Blue's body fall through the air. Pidgeotto, realizing that Blue had let go of its talon, went plunging down towards her, Green following close behind.

Green's ears were popping as he shot down through the air, and he vaguely heard the crowd under him gasp, but all he could see was Blue, Blue falling through the air, Blue reaching out and plucking the pink Pokémon from the air, Blue holding it close to her chest with one hand and stretching the rest of her body out flat to maybe slow down, Blue forcing her head around and staring at Green, beaming as she saw him racing to catch up with her.

Green's eyes burned from the air stinging them, but he couldn't bring himself to blink, if he lost track of Blue. Charizard was gaining on her, and soon they were side by side. Blue shouted out some words of encouragement, but Green was only focused on making sure that he caught Blue. After what seemed like ages, Charizard swoop down under Blue, and she landed onto his back.

Green turned around to see Blue beaming. "Thanks, Green." She said, and leaned over to wrap her arms around him. Green felt his cheeks heat up, and he placed one hand on her head awkwardly from his uncomfortable position.

"Pesky woman." He muttered, shaking his head, but pulling her closer to him, still soaking up the fact that she was still alive.

**Ruby's POV**

"Crystal! Let us in!" Sapphire pounded her fists on the door, and Ruby shook his head exasperatedly.

"I know that you want to get in, but you don't have to be so _barbaric _about it." Ruby said, scrunching up his nose at Sapphire's behavior.

Sapphire whirled around onto Ruby. "Now look here, prissy boy—"

"IF YOU TWO START TO ARGUE AGAIN, I SWEAR TO ARCEUS I WILL STRANGLE YOU _BOTH!_" Crystal screamed from inside Yellow's room. Ruby shivered at the fury evident in Crystal's voice, but steeled his nerves nonetheless.

He shook his head. "Come on, Crys, just let us in!"

"No!" Crystal responded childishly.

"Alright, then," Sapphire smirked, laughing at Ruby's confused expression. "You leave us no choice."

Sapphire grinned wickedly, much to Ruby's discontent. He hated it when she acted like she knew something that he didn't. Or, worse, when she actually _did _know something. "So, prissy boy, there's some mud on your shoulder."

Ruby jumped. "OH MEW! Where! Where is it!" he squealed, turning his head to get a better look at his shoulder. Of course, it was clean as always.

Ruby turned back to Sapphire. "Ugh! Of course _you _would resort such _crude _methods to try to make a fool out of me." He said, scowling.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes. "_Crude methods?_ Well, maybe I wouldn't have if you didn't scream like a _sissy _every time you are one foot away from a puddle of mud!" she responded hotly.

Ruby sniffed. "Well, _excuse me _if I care about my hygiene. I expect nothing less from a wild girl like you. Knowing you, you probably _sleep _in those puddles of mud."

"That was only once, and you know it! And as if you haven't gotten dirty before, but you scream like you're going to die every time there is a _smudge _on your jacket!" Sapphire shot back, and Ruby gasped dramatically.

"I'm just trying to be clean and fashionable at all times. People only like beautiful things, you know." Ruby said intelligently, although it was ruined by Sapphire's furious growl.

"Oh, _beautiful? _You think that you're _beautiful?"_

"I believe that my outfit is aesthetically appealing, that's right!"

"_Right._ You're wearing pants on top of _other pants_! What kind of fashion statement is that?"

"As if _you _would know anything about fashion!"

"I know more than you do, obviously! I mean, I would know not to wear that _hat! _You look like you're twelve! I can't believe that you still wear that hat!"

"You know perfectly well why I wear it!"

"After all these years, you still shouldn't be so embarrassed by such a small sca—Wait a minute. You do remember that time!" Sapphire yelled, catching Ruby's slip up.

Ruby took an unconscious step back. "'member what?" he muttered, hoping that she wouldn't hear him. He reprimanded himself for slipping after so many years of perfection, but as he stared at Sapphire's furious face, he decided that at the moment, he had bigger problems.

Sapphire bared her teeth and glared at the other boy, who just stared at her with wide, terrified eyes.

"I mean," Sapphire started. "That day years ago when we confessed! That day!" she yelled, and was just about to tackle Ruby when a huge man wearing a blue suit stepped in between the two.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, sir," he said, although Ruby didn't think that he sounded sorry at all. "But some of our residents have complained that you have been disturbing their peace, and have insisted that you leave immediately."

"You should have left before!" Came a voice from Ruby's left, and he turned his head. Crystal was holding a phone and leaning against the doorway, her mouth stretched into a smug smile. "I mean, _no one _is going to mess up my wedding day today. And pass on the message to Blue, will you!" She called after Sapphire and Ruby, who were being dragged down the stairs of the apartment despite their protests.

"So?" Sapphire asked once they had picked themselves up from being unceremoniously dumped onto the dirt outside the apartment building.

"So." Ruby said, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. "Well, why did you start that argument in the first place?" he asked hurriedly, and started to walk towards the wedding, Sapphire following.

Sapphire rolled her eyes at his poor attempt to change the subject, and Ruby cringed, but she responded anyways. "I was hoping that Crystal would just get so annoyed by our argument that she would let us in. And then we could improvise from there." She said bluntly, shrugging.

Ruby fidgeted, trying to ignore the heavy silence that had fallen between them. Sapphire seemed to be calm, but with one quick glance, Ruby could tell that she really was trying to hide the fact that she was really upset.

_I could just admit it._ Ruby thought carefully, thinking back on that day when he and Sapphire had confessed to each other. Then, he had pretended to forget that day because he didn't want to lose her again, after such a long time. He knew that she shared the same sentiments as him, but as friends, the chances of her leaving him were a lot lesser than if they were dating.

He didn't think that she _still _liked him after all those years, but her fury when she realized that he was lying to her all these years convinced him otherwise. In a moment of indecision, Ruby unconsciously reached over and grabbed Sapphire's hand in his, intertwining their fingers and gripping her hand tightly. Sapphire jumped from next to him, and looked incredulously at Ruby, who was avoiding eye contact but couldn't stop the blush that rose to his cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye, Ruby thought that he saw Sapphire smile slightly, and squeeze his hand back.

And that's how they walked back to the wedding—hand in hand, shoulders almost touching, fighting back smiles, and eyes shining brightly.

**Gold's POV (FINALLY!)**

Gold sat hunched over in his apartment, thinking hard on his decision. He lived ten minutes away from the place he and Crystal were holding their wedding, so if he ran, he'd be able to make it in time. _But there's no way Crystal would want to marry me now. She's probably furious._

Gold knew that she would regret marrying him. He groaned, furious at himself. There was nothing he could do about it now. Besides, it _was_ all for the best.

Gold was actually surprised that no one had found him in his apartment. The others may not have been able to guess it, but Gold knew that Silver would be able to find Gold. _They probably agreed that it was all for the best_, Gold thought sourly. It was all for the best, right? Crystal was probably livid now, and Gold laughed bitterly as he thought of the violent blue haired girl, now all alone. But she would be happy when she marries someone who would be better for her, and everyone else would be happy that they didn't have to put up with Gold, and his loud, obnoxious personality.

Gold knew that he was annoying—he was the most annoying of all the Dexholders. He was surprised that everyone was able to put up with him for this long, but he supposed that it was only for Crystal. He saw Emerald's betrayed look when Crystal had announced that she was engaged, and Green's dubious expression, as if he was calculating how long their relationship would last until Gold screwed it up.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Gold's head shot up. "S-silver? What are you doing here?" Gold croaked, his voice hoarse. Of course, he would never admit to anyone that he was crying, but he was.

Silver was silent for a moment, his head bowed and eyes closed. He then walked over and took a seat on a chair next to Gold. Gold stared at his best friend anxiously, wondering why he had sought him out.

"Gold," Silver started, his voice tight, as if he was trying to control his anger. "What the _fuck _are you doing here?" He said, gritting his teeth furiously, glaring hard at his best friend.

Gold opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He sat there gaping at the red haired boy next to him, and Silver got up, pacing around the room agitatedly.

"Gold, _seriously? _You think that you can just run away from things like this? You're just going to stand Crystal up? Do you know how much this is going to hurt her?" Silver continued, knocking over a stack of books in his anger. He continued to pace as the books fell onto the ground. "Looks like you're just being a fucking _ass_, as usual. I mean, Gold, I'm starting to doubt that you even _cared _about Crys—"

"DON'T GO THERE!" Gold bellowed, picking up a fallen book and chucking it at Silver's head, making the other boy duck, staring incredulously at the book that hit the other wall with a resounding _thud._ "Don't you _dare _say I don't care about Crystal. I love her _so much, _I would give up _everything _for her. Don't you _dare _even _go _there." Gold finished, breathing heavily, and glaring at his _best friend_.

Silver narrowed his eyes at Gold. "Oh, right, you'd give up _everything _for her, right? That totally explains why you're just going to _break her heart! _You're hurting her so much, you know?" Silver yelled back, pulling out a Pokéball from his belt and throwing it into the air. "Go, Feraligatr!" He yelled, and the blue Pokémon appeared, roaring.

"Oh yeah? Is that how you want to do it, you bastard?" Gold screamed in response, clenching his fists. He could see red dots dancing in front of his eyes, and narrowed his eyes. "Then that's how it's going to be. Go, Explotaro!" He yelled, and a second later, Typhlosion appeared in front of him.

"Feraligatr, use Slash!" Silver roared, and the Feraligatr, although confused why it was attacking its friend, jumped up and swung its arm around in a deadly arc. "You could have stayed, you know? But you had to be _selfish, _and go hide!"

"Expo, dodge and then use double team!" Gold shouted, and his Typhlosion managed to avoid Feraligatr's attack. "I would _never _do something that would hurt Crystal! But you all knew it, Crystal is better off without me! She'd realize it soon, and then she'd leave me. Anyone is better for her!"

"But she _loves you! _You're so _blind _to see it, be we all know it! Use Water Gun!" Silver shouted, pointing at Typhlosion. Gold gritted his teeth furiously.

"As _freaking _if! You have _no right _to judge me whatsoever! What do you even know about our relationship! Expo, Fire Spin!"

"Crystal is like my sister! I know that she loves you more than anything else, I can see that look in her eyes when she talks about you, or when you're with her! And you're just going to leave her? Feraligatr, use Hydro Cannon!" Silver yelled, releasing his most powerful attack. Feraligatr seemed to have come to the same realization, and looked at its trainer, confused. Silver growled menacingly at Feraligatr, telling it to attack.

"Sure, she loves me _now, _but later, she's going to realize that she can't _stand _me most of the time! Then, it's going to hurt even more than it does now! Explotaro, Blast Burn, go!" Gold yelled, ripping off his goggles and throwing them onto the ground. Explotaro looked, concerned, at its trainer, and Gold glared. "C'mon Expo, what are you doing, huh? Attack!" He yelled. For a moment, both Feraligatr and Explotaro looked at each other for a moment. Then, they nudged their Pokéballs and were sucked in.

Silver, in front of Gold, scratched his head, uncertain. "I guess they don't want to fight."

"I guess." Gold responded, picking up his goggles and placing them on his head. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. "Either way, no matter how much I want to, I can't go back. Crystal probably wants to murder me."

Silver looked at Gold incredulously. "Murder you? We've been through _hell _trying to stall her so that you can have a second chance to come back!" He said, shaking his head.

Gold looked up at his friend. "Wait, so she doesn't know? You guys did that for me?" He asked.

Silver shrugged. "We just wanted to make sure that you didn't make the wrong decision. And convince you that you had." He muttered nonchalantly.

Gold didn't say anything for a moment. "Thanks, Silver. I guess I really did need that to realize that I was being an idiot."

"Yeah, you were." Silver agreed. He opened his mouth and paused, and Gold wondered if he was going to say something. "Gold, you know you're my best friend, right? And that I'll always be there for you, no matter how obnoxious and loud you are." Silver finished, shrugging.

Gold smirked, but it soon morphed into a smile. "'Course I do, bro. The same way I'll always be there for you." He said, grinning.

Silver grunted. "Well, you can sit around acting like a girl if you want, but I've got a wedding to go to." He said, and Gold grinned as he followed his best friend out the door. _I'm getting married,_ Gold thought giddily.

**Blue's POV**

Freaking _ass _didn't even kiss her.

It was the perfect moment. They were flying on Charizard—Green had just saved Blue from a certain death, and their faces were so close that Blue could swear that she could count every one of Green's eyelashes.

There were a lot.

It was so incredibly perfect! They were sitting there, staring at each other, for a moment, and Green even started to lean in. But _no,_ he had to go ruin the whole thing, and turn around, as if he felt _absolutely nothing._

Blue hoped that he felt something. She certainly did.

Blue huffed, and continued to stomp angrily towards the building of Yellow and Red's apartments. She knocked over a couple of chairs that were being set up for the wedding in her anger and ignored the glares that she was getting from the people around her.

She yanked open the door and slipped inside, racing up the stairs until she reached the floor of Red's apartment.

"RED!" Blue screamed, sprinting to his apartment door and banging on it. "RED! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

There was a silence, and then Red's voice was meekly heard through the wall. "Er, he's asleep!"

Blue sighed. "I'm not going to ask you about Yellow, Red." She said exasperatedly.

The door swung open. "Whaddya need?" Red asked, grinning.

Blue grabbed his wrist and started to pull him towards the stairs. "We're going to the wedding. _Now."_

"Woah, wait." Red said, struggling to pull his arm out of Blue's vice like grip. "Does that mean that we've found Gold?"

"_No._" Blue said, pulling the door open and letting it slam against the wall. "But we've got to do _something,_ don't we?"

Red managed to finally to free his arm, and he rubbed it sorely. "…Ok? Well, where's Green?" He asked, looking around for his brown haired best friend.

"_Red._"

"Oh. Argument?" Red said, nodding his head understandably.

"_Hardly._" Blue responded, taking a sharp turn back to the wedding. "He's just being an ass, as usual." She stormed past the chairs that she knocked over before, and next to her Red, hurried to keep up.

"Wait," Red started. "So if Green's not with you, then he—AUGH!" Red yelled, startled, as he was knocked to the ground by a tiny figure. "Emerald! What are you doing?" he asked furiously. Blue stared at the scene for a while, Red lying on his back, his hat askew, and Emerald calmly sitting cross legged on his senior's chest. Blue felt her mouth turn up, and she giggled. _She never could stay mad for too long._ She thought, laughing at the scene as Red just glared up at her.

"Well," Emerald started. "Gold is still no where to be found, and so I need you two to distract Crystal a bit more." He said, fidgeting. Red lifted his head up so that he could look at the blonde haired boy.

"Sure!" Red said enthusiastically. "We'll figure something out. But what about the people here? They're going to find out that something is going on." He said.

Emerald nodded, beaming. "Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it! You two just have to get moving! Before Crystal shows up!"

Blue tapped a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Well, I guess that we could lure Crystal down here, and then pretend to—"

"No!" Emerald interrupted the older girl abruptly. "No, you can't bring her down here! I mean, I've already got the explosives set!"

"E-explosives?" Red spluttered. "Emerald, you're going to kill everyone here!" He said, struggling to get up from his position on the ground without dumping Emerald on the ground. Emerald, though, seemed to be oblivious to Red's attempts, much to Blue's amusement.

Emerald grinned. "Nah, I'm good. The explosives are in the food, so the worst that will happen is that the food will, y'know, fly around and hit people." He said, ignorant to Blue's horrified expression.

"Emerald!" Blue said, dramatically placing a hand over her heart. "How could you do that to the _food?_ Why, Gold would be so disappointed!"

Emerald shrugged. "We'll ask him when he comes." He said, and Blue smiled at the little boy's faith in his senior. At this point, even Blue doubted if Gold was actually going to show up, Red, of course being the forever optimist, nodded, and then got up exasperatedly, letting the younger boy fall to the ground with a shriek.

Blue winked at Red, who was rubbing his head sheepishly as he looked down at Emerald lying on the ground. "Well," Blue chirped. "Good luck with your food, Emerald. Red and I have a job to do!" And with that, she linked arms with the red eyed boy next to her and dragged him back towards Yellow's apartment, where Crystal was getting dressed.

"Wait, no!" Red whined. "Blue, Yellow is going to be there!"

**Silver's POV**

"Silv! You gotta stop!" Silver heard Gold call out from behind him. He whirled around to see Gold, breathing heavily, and slowed down.

"Oh, come on, Gold!" Silver said exasperatedly. "You can't be tired _already! _We're almost there, and we don't have much time!"

"No, that's not it!" Gold said, panicked. "I don't have my tux!"

Silver stared at his friend for a second, before throwing his head back and groaning. "Aw, _come on Gold! _Running back is going to take so long!"

Gold smirked. "I've got this, bro." He said, and nodded towards something behind Silver. Silver whirled around and saw a tiny shop, with a couple of people bustling in.

"Uh, Crusty's Chicken?"

Gold groaned. "_Next _to that."

"Morning Sun?"

"_The other freaking side!"_

"Oh, Rental Tuxedos. Good idea!" Silver said, strolling in. They would find a tuxedo that fits Gold, Gold would rent the tux, and then they would get to the wedding on time, and Crystal would—Holy mother of Arceus.

Silver stood in the doorway of the shop, surrounded by the most brightly colored tuxedos on earth.

"Welcome!" A very tall, thin man sauntered up to Silver and Gold, the latter who seemed to have lost the ability to talk. "How can I help you."

"B-b-buh, Cry-s-stal!" Gold whined, and Silver rolled his eyes.

"He needs a tux. Do you have a, well, black one in his size?" Silver asked. "Or white. Either one, as long as, well, it's a bit more _common._" He said, eyeing a tuxedo that was decorated with cacturne.

The man stroked his chin thoughtfully, and then held up a finger. "I have just the thing!" he said, and he walked into the back room. A second later, he came back out with a black tuxedo, Gold's size and everything. _How lucky could you get?_ Silver thought, grinning.

"Thanks," Silver said. "Now, how much is—GOLD!" Silver bellowed, for his best friend had grabbed the tuxedo and sprinted out the door. Silver, in his panic, ran after him, leaving a sputtering man behind him.

"GOLD!" Silver bellowed, trying to catch up to the black haired boy running in front of him. "Gold, you have to _pay!" _

After what seemed like ages, Gold slowed to a stop. "_Finally." _Silver said. "You're going to go back and pay for the—are we standing in front of Red's apartment building?"

Gold grinned. "Yup." He said. "Guess I forgot to mention that I left my wallet back in my room too." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Silver shook his head. "I can't believe that we got here so fast. Come on man, let's get you ready to get married."

**Red's POV**

"Blue!" Red complained, waving his arms frantically and trying to keep up with his friend. "You can't do this! Yellow is going to be up there, and I don't even know what to say to her!"

Blue shrugged. "Come on, you know that you want to see her!"

"But what do I even say to her?" Red asked, agitatedly running a hand through his black hair.

"How about how much you are in love with her?" Blue said slyly.

"I'm not in lo—" Blue gave him a pointed look. "Alright, I am in love with her." Red said, shaking his head. "But I can't just say that to her!"

"Red, Yellow has liked you for _ages._" Blue said, jumping up the stairs. "You can say that to her."

Red shook his head. "No, she _doesn't._ Yellow is too cute to like _me, _and I just embarrassed myself by confessing. Maybe if I tell her it was a distraction?" Red asked thoughtfully.

Blue shook her head. "Red, you'll break her heart. It'll be okay, don't worry about it." She said, smiling.

Red frowned for a moment, but then he raised an eyebrow. "Say, Blue, how did you find out? I mean, Yellow and Crystal have been locked up since, I didn't tell you, and I doubt that Green and Emerald did." He asked.

Blue picked at her finger nails. "Oh, I have my sources. Look, we're here!" she said brightly, pointing to Yellow's apartment and purposefully ignoring the terrified look on Red's face. Red felt his stomach plummet, and his heart beating rapidly. Even the _Deoxys _were nothing compared to his.

"Blu—"

"Shuddup Red." Blue snapped. "It'll be fine. Yellow!" Blue rapped sharply on the door. "Yellow, it's me and Red. Could you let us in?"

Red heard some hushed whispers on the other side, and then the door opened a crack, Yellow's face appearing. She blushed as she made eye contact with Red, and Red felt his cheeks heat up as he, embarrassed, looked down and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Blue," Red heard Yellow's soft voice, and he looked back up. "Well, Crystal says that you can only come back in if you give her back her Pokéballs." She said. "Well, omitting a whole lot of insults, that is."

Blue sighed overdramatically, reached into her bag and pulled out a couple of Pokéballs. She handed them to Yellow, who turned around and snapped the door closed. Red heard Crystal scream, and Yellow poked her head back out the door.

"Blue? She said that she wants _all _of them."

Blue rolled her eyes, and pulled out one more Pokéball. "That's it." She promised, seeing the dubious expression on Yellow's face. Yellow turned around and tossed the Pokéball to Crystal, and then turned around and pulled the door open, allowing Blue and Red to walk in. Red tugged at his hair nervously, trying to hide the growing blush on his face as he walked past Yellow.

"So," Crystal said, grinning. Red was shocked at how quickly she had gotten over her rage. "Blue, I would _totally_ kill you right now, but I'm getting married. So I'm in a pretty good mood. You lucked out." She said. She was perched on Yellow's bed, her wedding dress billowing out around her. _She actually looks very pretty_, Red thought as he saw her beaming up at him and Blue. Yellow seemed to have done her hair, and it was hanging in multiple ringlets that framed her face. She wasn't wearing much make up, but Red supposed that was because she hated how she looked with it.

Blue grinned. "Well, that's good. I wouldn't want to die on your wedding day!" she chirped, and giggled. For a moment, they all stared at each other, and Red could feel Yellow's indecision. He cringed, wondering how he could have done such a stupid thing to jeopardize their friendship.

"Red!" Blue groaned from next to him. "Say something! This is killing me!" she said. Red's head shot up, and he tried to telepathically tell Blue to stop talking.

Of course, if it even worked, he knew that Blue wouldn't listen.

"Say something!" she said, gesturing towards Yellow. Red's head turned in the motion of Blue's hand, and he stared into the eyes of said blonde haired girl.

Needless to say, his cheeks flamed up and he directed the gaze towards the floor again. "_Blue._" He said, fidgeting.

Blue giggled. "Aw, Red, you're so cute. But seriously, you can't just confess and run off. She has to _know._"

"Know what?" Red said muttered. "I already told her I love her, I don't know what else I should say."

"How about _ask her to be your girlfriend!_" Blue said, spreading her arms out.

"_She's right there!"_ Red hissed furiously, nodding towards Yellow. Her face was bright red, and she was poking the floor with the toes of her foot awkwardly. Crystal, on the other hand, was watching this as if it was a Pokémon match.

"She _likes _you! Yellow, don't you like Red?" Blue asked, turning to the blonde girl. Red's face flared up again, and he shoved his hands in his pockets, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. The moment felt as if it lasted hours, and Red squeezed his eyes shut. He was just about to turn around and march out the door when he heard Yellow's voice.

"Uh, well, yeah, I do." She said softly.

Red's eyes shot wide open, and he slowly lifted his head to look at Yellow. "Y-you do?" he asked incredulously.

"Red, I _love_ you." Yellow said, staring back at him. Red vaguely heard Crystal gasping and Blue cooing next to him, but he couldn't stop staring at the girl right in front of him. _She, loved him?_ He thought giddily. He probably looked pathetic, staring at Yellow, his mouth partially open and his eyes almost bugging out of his skull. But then Yellow's mouth turned up into a soft smile, and Red couldn't hold back the grin that stretched across his face.

Red ran up to the petite girl and swiftly wrapped his arms around her, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. He felt her reach up and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to her. He smiled against her lips, and tightened his grip around her waist, lifting her up so that her feet dangled. He felt Yellow push forward against his own lips and, after what seemed like eternity, she pulled away. Yellow was beaming down at him, and Red gently put her back down onto the ground.

"Yellow," Red said, leaning his forehead against hers so that he could look into her shining eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, ignoring Blue's shrieks of joy from behind him.

Yellow giggled, and then smiled, pressing her forehead against Red's. "Sure."

**Silver's POV**

"Alright." Silver said out loud, after having dropped Gold off at Red's room to change into his tux. Surprisingly, his room was completely empty, although it was ripped apart, clothes strewn everywhere. Gold just strolled in and said that he would be ready in a minute, and that Silver should tell everyone that, and Silver quotes, 'The amazing and fantastical Gold has been located!'

Of course, Silver is not _really _going to tell everyone that. He's just going to say that he found Gold.

"Gold is in Red's room. I have _absolutely no idea _where anyone else is." He said, shaking his head. Suddenly, his Pokénav beeped, and Silver pulled it out of his pocket. The screen flashed the letters CRYSTAL, and Silver, in fear of her rage, pressed _accept_ and held it an acceptable distance away from him.

"Hello?" He asked warily.

"Oh, Silver, calm down. I just got a call from Lyra, and she needs someone to pick her up from the airport." Crystal said, beaming. "She's a very work oriented person, and she couldn't come before now."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Lyra?" he asked, confused.

Crystal giggled. "Oh, you know Lyra! I've told you about her! She's Gold's childhood friend, and we got really close when I went to stay with Gold. She's also my maid of honor, so she _has _to be here. So help me out here and pick her up, will you?" she asked, grinning.

Silver stared, horrified, at the screen, before ending the call and sprinting towards the parking lot.

_Oh My Mew, _Silver thought, and he quickly calculated the amount of time it takes to get to the airport and the amount of time he had left. It would probably take another half an hour for the wedding to start, and it takes half an hour to _get _to the airport.

"Hey, Silver!" Ruby called out to him. Silver noticed that he was holding hands with Sapphire, and they were both blushing. "Any news on Go—WOAH!" Ruby shrieked as Silver pushed Ruby over.

Silver turned around to respond, but wasn't able to yell over Ruby's screams about how he got his outfit dirty. He shrugged. _They'll find out soon enough._ He took a sharp turn through the gate of the parking lot, and slowed to a stop when he reached his motorcycle. He swung one leg over the seat, slammed his helmet over his head and started the bike, racing through the lot to reach the road.

He swerved to avoid a group of passing people, probably arriving for the wedding, and leaned forward as he gained speed. _Keep going, turn right, FUCKING CAR! _Silver took another abrupt turn as a car turned right in front of him. Someone behind him honked, but he was too anxious to care about all of the rules that he was breaking. In about ten minutes, he reached the airport, and pulled up in front of the queue of people arriving from the airport.

Pulling off his helmet and shaking his hair out of his eyes, he scanned the crowd. _Well, there's no better way to do this, _he thought sullenly. He parked his bike and carefully stood up on the seat, ignoring the gasps of onlookers.

"Lyra!" Silver called, cupping his mouth with his hands. "Lyra Kotone!" He yelled. He searched the crowd frantically, growing more and more aware of the seconds ticking by.

"Oh! I'm here!" A small voice said from behind Silver. He whirled around on his bike, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards off his motorcycle.

"Ugh." Silver groaned, and forced his head up to see a pair of huge, brown eyes staring into his own.

The girl in front of him leapt back. "Oh, I'm sorry! I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She muttered, fiddling with the strap of the bag flung over her shoulder. It had a couple of airplane tags stuck on the handle, and looked quite old. "I'm Lyra, by the way." She added.

Silver got up and rubbed his head sorely. "Is that all you have?" he asked, nodding towards her bag. She nodded. "Alright," Silver said. "Crystal sent me here to pick you up. Seeing that we are quite short of time, you should get on my bike right _now _so we can leave." He said, and swung a leg over his motor cycle, waiting for Lyra to get on behind him.

But Lyra just stared at Silver, wide eyed. "Y-you can't expect me to get on _there! _Is it even safe?" she asked, terrified.

Silver rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm an _exceptional _driver." He said. When Lyra still looked frightened at the prospect of getting on a motorcycle, he decided one _tiny _lie couldn't hurt. "I promise that I won't go too fast." He said blithely.

Lyra's expression relaxed, and she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, well if that's the case, then alright. I'll get on." She said, and climbed onto the bike behind Silver, gripping onto his shoulders and leaning back so that there was a couple of inches between the two.

Silver looked back at Lyra with a raised eyebrow. When she still looked confused, he grabbed both of her hands from his shoulders and pulled them forward so that Lyra was leaning against his back. She yelped, but before she could do anything else, he had started the bike and was racing through the airport to reach the wedding.

"If you had held on like that, you would have fallen off ages ago!" Silver yelled over Lyra's screams, and smirked. He was _so _going to enjoy making fun of her about this.

**Blue's POV**

Blue was happy for Yellow, really!

Blue knew that Yellow and Red had it coming for a _long _time, and she was _genuinely _happy that they were together!

Of course, seeing that happy couple reminded her of a certain brown haired asshole, who was currently missing at the moment.

"Ruby! Sapph!" Blue ran up to the two, Crystal, Red, and Yellow in tow. Red and Yellow were holding hands, and Crystal was cursing someone named Lyra, and running while holding up her wedding dress. "Have you two seen Green?" she asked breathlessly. They shook their heads, and Blue groaned. Leave it to _Green _to mess everything up.

"Hey! Crystal! I got her!" Silver yelled from behind Blue, and she whirled around to see Silver and a pretty brown haired girl running up to them, both breathing heavily.

Under normal circumstances, Blue would be _overjoyed _that Silver was with a girl, but, of course, these were not normal circumstances.

"Silver!" she screeched, causing the red haired boy to stop in his tracks, terrified. "Silver, where the _hell _is Green?" she demanded, and Silver stared at her wide eyed.

"I…don't know?" He said hesitantly, frowning slightly.

Blue groaned and stomped one foot in her frustration. "Why! Oh, why does Green have to ruin my life when he's not even here!" she whined, throwing her head back and reaching towards the sky dramatically.

"Uh, Blue?" Crystal asked, unsure. Blue turned around and saw Crystal standing next to the pretty girl Silver showed up with. "Well, I'm going to go with Lyra to get set for the wedding. Do you guys think that you can get Gold ready?" she asked, and Blue felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Oh, sure." Red said, exchanging nervous glances with the rest of the group. "Well, Crystal, there's something you should know about Gold." He said, and Blue nodded. It was about time that they told Crystal.

Crystal cocked her head. "What about him?" she asked curiously.

Red took a deep breath. "Well, he ran—"

"To comic con!" Silver interrupted frantically. Blue's head turned sharply to look at Silver, who shook his head anxiously at her. "Uh, you know when Gold and I went to comic con! We actually ran to comic con instead of taking the bus, because Gold forgot his wallet! Yeah!" he said, grinning.

Crystal furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh…kay? Either way, he needs the exercise." She said shrugging. "Alright then, I'll see you!" she waved to the others and walked off with Lyra.

The moment she was out of earshot, Ruby spread his arms out indignantly at Silver. "What was that? Now she's _really _going to be left at the altar!" he said, sputtering with rage.

Silver shook his head. "No, she won't. I found Gold." He added quietly.

Of course, this ignited the appropriate reaction.

Sapphire whooped and jumped up, and Yellow clapped her hands in delight.

"Awesome!" Ruby said, punching a fist in the air.

Red grinned, and nodded in agreement. "Where is he now?" he asked.

Blue, on the other hand, just groaned. "Where is Green!" she whined, not noticing everyone's confused stares. "Oh, and whoopee, Gold is back. Joy."

**Lyra's POV**

"Crystal, it's okay." Lyra said, sitting next to Crystal as they waited in the shed. The wedding was held outside, with a small shed behind the gate. Crystal was obsessively rereading her wedding vows, making sure that she didn't leave anything out.

"Lyra!" Crystal said breathlessly. "Lyra, you have to make sure that you don't lose this. If you lose this, I might die. Promise me that you won't lose it." She said, gripping the sheet where she had written her vows.

For the sake of Crystal's sanity, Lyra just nodded. "So," she started. "That boy who came to pick me up. Who is he again?" she asked, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Silver." Crystal said automatically, staring nervously at the wall in front of her.

"Ah, yes. Silver. Cute name, huh?" Lyra asked, smirking at the wide eyed expression on Crystal's face.

"Yeah. Cute." Crystal muttered distractedly.

"Hm, yeah. What about that other girl? The one who was talking about some guy named Green?"

"Green? Oh yeah, that was Blue."

"Oh. Are Blue and Silver, like, going out or something?" Lyra tried to ask nonchalantly, but Crystal's head shot up, and she grinned at Lyra evilly.

"Aw, does Lyra have a little crush?" she asked in a teasing voice. "Is this the same Lyra who told me that she would never let a _boy _get in the way of her job?"

Lyra tried to fight the blush that was rising to her cheeks. "W-what? I was just curious! I, uh, thought that they would make a cute couple." She said, lying through her teeth.

Crystal smirked, but just shook her head. "Nah, Blue's like his sister. She and Green have got a thing, but who knows how long it'll take for them to get together." She said.

Suddenly, Professor Oak walked into the shed. "Crystal? It's time." He said, holding out his arm. Crystal got up nervously and looped her arm through his.

"Good luck!" Lyra whispered, and silently left the shed. Standing up at the altar was Gold, fidgeting with his tux, and Silver, standing stoically behind him. She raised an eyebrow at his unemotional expression, and then walked up to her spot next to Silver.

"Try not to get too emotional, will you?" Lyra whispered to Silver sarcastically, and he chuckled.

"As long as you don't scream your head off. You seem to be doing that increasingly often recently." He shot back.

"Recently?" Lyra said, smirking. "You've never met me before today, but I can assure you that I can scream _much _more than that."

Gold whirled around on the two. "Shut. Up." He said, glaring at them. Silver nodded stiffly and took a step forward so that he stood next to him. Lyra stepped a bit to the side and waited for Crystal to show up.

Finally, the door of the shed opened, and Crystal stepped out with Professor Oak. She looked up at Lyra and grinned nervously, and Lyra smiled back encouragingly. Gold, next to her, seemed paralyzed, and tugged nervously at his tie.

"Stop that." Lyra hissed, and Gold's hand flopped down.

The orchestra started to play, and Crystal walked slowly down the alleyway. After what seemed like ages, she finally stepped up onto the altar, and Professor Oak took his seat next to some of the kids Lyra had seen before. There was a very pissed off looking Blue, and the blonde haired girl sitting next to her. Holding hands with the blonde was a tall black haired boy, who was grinning up at Gold and Crystal. Next to him was a boy wearing a white hat and a girl wearing a bandanna, and then a very tiny blonde boy whose feet dangled off his seat.

Lyra cocked her head and cooed as Crystal and Gold were _actually freaking getting married! _She smiled to herself and tried to imagine _her _getting married and settling down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Silver fidgeting uncomfortably in his tuxedo, and she giggled silently.

"Lyra!" Crystal hissed urgently, snapping the younger girl out of her thoughts. "Lyra, I need my vow!" Lyra nodded and pulled out the sheet of paper, handing it to the blue haired girl.

"Ahem." Crystal started nervously. "Gold, you have been my best friend for years. With the exception of Silver, of course." She said, smiling at the red haired boy, who just grunted in response. "Even though you annoy my to no end, you're irresponsible, you impossibly stubborn, and you just _never know when to stop talking,_ you may be the best thing that has ever happened to me." Crystal beamed at the gold eyed boy next to him, who grinned back just as eagerly. "So I guess that love _is _magical, because I don't know how bland my life would be without you. I remember when we first met, I thought that you were like any other stuck up boy, but in fact, you were the complete opposite. You were, _are _kind, compassionate, and you're a really loyal and great friend. And if there was anyone I would fall in love with, I'm really happy that it was you." Crystal finished, crumpling up the sheet of paper and throwing it behind her. She clasped her hands and beamed brightly at the crowd, who clapped politely for her. She then turned to Gold expectantly.

Gold scratched the back of his head. "Well, I _totally _had a speech planned, but I feel like I want to make it up as I go, to make it more genuine." He said, grinning.

"Liar." Lyra coughed at the same time as Silver, who looked at her with an incredulous expression. Lyra smirked, and just shrugged at Silver, his discomfort with the coincidence evident.

Gold ignored them. "But Crystal, I can't tell you how close I was to making the biggest mistake of my life. I love you so much, but I just could never understand why you would love me. I am everything that you said—stuck up, arrogant, stubborn, stupid, oh wait, did you say that last one?" Gold chuckled nervously. "Well, I guess that what I'm trying to say is that despite all of that, I promise that I will do my best to live up to you, and to show you exactly how much you mean to me. I don't really remember the exact moment when I started to feel this way, but boy, am I glad that I do. I don't think that I would have gotten _anywhere _in life without you, and of course my buddy here Silver." Here, Gold clapped Silver on the back, who looked mortified that both of his friends had felt the need to mention him in their wedding vows.

"So Crystal," Gold continued. "Just know that it was the happiest day of my life when you agreed to marry me, and that I'll always be there for you." He finished, smiling goofily at the girl standing next to them.

Lyra cooed and tilted her head to the side as the two kissed, and Silver shuffled over so that he stood next to her. "I can't wait for the food." He muttered, eyeing the food table.

Lyra stomped on his foot angrily. "Your two best friends just got _married _for Mew's sake, and all you can think of is the food?" she asked furiously.

Silver shrugged. "It's not so different. I walked in on them making out then, and I will walk in on them making out now. But the food, on the other hand, is a different story." Silver said calmly.

Lyra scoffed. "_Wow. _Well, it's over, so I guess that we can get the food." She said, and started to head towards the food table. She was halfway there when a high pitched shriek tore through the commotion.

"I FORGOT TO DISSEMBLE THE EXPLOSIVES!"

Silver's hand shot out and grabbed Lyra's wrist, pulling her away from the food table and jumping over fallen chairs to put as much distance as he could away from the food tables. Of course, Lyra was only concentrating on getting away from the, well, explosives, and not on the fact that Silver was holding on to Lyra's wrist.

"W-wait!" Lyra called. "Explosives?" she asked anxiously, before being knocked down by the tiny blonde boy from before.

"RUN!" He shrieked. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" He ran past Lyra screaming about explosives and waving his arms up and down.

Suddenly, the first table of food exploded, pieces of tart and cookies spraying the crowd. People began to scream and chaos erupted.

Lyra staggered over a couple a chairs and began to sprint towards the apartments when a high pitched scream cut through the commotion, causing everyone to fall silent.

"Green!" It was Blue. Lyra whirled around to see Blue glaring, her hands by her sides clenched into fists. "Green, _where have you been!"_ she yelled, and Lyra turned her head to the side to see a brown haired boy, casually walking towards Blue, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Green shrugged. "I was thinking." He said nonchalantly.

Blue gritted her teeth. "_Thinking? _Are you _kidding? _What the _hell _was so important that you had to miss your friend's wedding to think about?" she screeched.

Green just smirked. "You." He said casually.

Blue's eyes widened. "W-what?" she said, obviously flustered, and a little confused as well.

Green shrugged again. "I was thinking about you."

"What about me?"

"Just the fact that I might maybe kinda sorta like you."

Blue's mouth opened and closed, and Lyra thought that she looked a little like a confused Magikarp. An awkward silence fell, and Lyra realized that everyone was looking in on this discourse intently.

"Well," Blue said slowly, obviously trying to avoid looking at Green. Green, on the other hand, was staring at Blue intently. "Y'know, I might maybe kinda sorta like you too." She said, kicking the ground with her foot awkwardly.

Green smiled. "So—AUGH!" He yelled, falling over, as the next table exploded suddenly. All of the innocent onlookers continued to scream and run away from the food, Lyra one of them.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, all of the guests were standing a good distance away from the food tables. Lyra walked up to Crystal and Gold, to congratulate them, when a far off yell interrupted her.

"HEY!" There were three figures running towards them. One of them was wearing a hat, and immediately stopped when he reached the last food table. He picked up a large loaf of bread and began to stuff it in his mouth. Another was a rather pretty girl, who stopped as well, and the third was a blonde boy, who jumped up and down excitedly.

"HEY EVERYONE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED! GIRATINA CAME BACK, AND WE HAD TO FIGHT IT!" The blonde boy said, waving his arms.

Crystal cupped her hands around her mouth. "PLATINA, DIA, PEARL, GET OVER HERE NOW! GET AWAY FROM THE FOOD!"

The boy who was now inhaling the soup looked up. "A-away from the food?" he called back, unsure.

Crystal nodded. "Yeah, before it—"

BOOM!

"Uh, blows up." Crystal finished lamely, as she stared at the now three food covered figures in the distance.

Lyra groaned. "You _all _are insane!" she called, throwing her hands up.

**Yellow's POV**

It was a couple days after the wedding, and everything had (mostly) come back to normal. Ruby and Sapphire were pestered for hours by Blue about, well, _whatever _was going on between them, but they insisted that they were just friends. As if anyone believed that. Things between Green and Blue were a bit awkward, but the other day, Gold came running up to Yellow, chased by a furious Green, swearing that he saw Green and Blue making out.

Red and Yellow were a bit simpler, since Red had the sense to ask her to be his girlfriend. They pretty much knew where they stood, and the other day the two went on a walk through the park together, just to talk.

Yellow was pretty sure that she saw Blue and a sullen Green hiding in the bushes, but at that moment, Red took her hand, and she didn't really care anymore.

"Yellow! Could you do my hair, please?" Crystal called from the other side of the room.

Yellow nodded. "In a second, let me just finish." She said, gesturing to her earrings. She picked one up and clasped it onto her ear. Tonight, the Dexholders decided to have a _'Congratulations, Gold and Crystal, for making it through without anyone getting maimed or injured!'_ party, and since the wedding was a disaster, everyone was hoping that tonight would go perfectly.

Yellow got up from her chair and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pale, yellow, spaghetti strapped dress that swayed when she walked. She smiled to herself, and picked up a gray pashmina from her chair, swinging it over her shoulders. She had let her long hair today, and she shook her head, trying to get it to flow more naturally. Yellow had chosen to wear gray studs, but that was the only piece of jewelry that she wore.

"Alright, how do you want me to do it?" Yellow said, turning around so that she faced Crystal and gesturing towards her hair.

Crystal shrugged. "Whatever you think looks good!" she said, beaming.

"Yellow!" Blue ran up to Yellow frantically. "I need help. NOW!" She grabbed Yellow's wrist and dragged her over to a pile of dresses, ignoring Yellow's frightened yelp.

"Blue, are you OK?" Yellow asked warily. The older girl's hair was in a frizz, and had collapsed on said pile of dresses.

"I don't know what to wear!" she whined, crossing her legs, and Yellow sighed to herself, shaking her head. "Yellow, what should I wear?" Blue said, throwing her head back and falling onto the dresses

Yellow picked up a blue strapless dress from the pile and shook out the wrinkles. "What about this one? You look really good in it." She said, beaming. But her senior just shook her head.

"I can't." she said. "Green's alre—I mean, everyone's seen that one a whole lot of times, I wear it everywhere." She said, rolling over resignedly.

Yellow frowned. "I've got an idea." She said, and walked back to her closet. She opened the doors and pulled out a bright red dress that was hanging perfectly. "Here, Blue. I've never worn this one, you can have it." She said, holding it out.

Blue looked up, and then shook her head furiously. "Yellow, I _got _you that one for your birthday. Do you know how much I spent on it? There is _no _way I'm taking it back." She said, sitting up as Yellow walked up to her.

Yellow smiled at Blue's generosity, but shrugged. "This isn't really my color. Besides, it would look _so _much better on you."

"No way Yellow. I'm not taking that back. I think I'll just wear the blue one." Blue said, and jumped to her feet. "It's fine."

"Blue, _come on._" Yellow begged, but as Blue started to put her clothes away, an idea struck her. "Wait! Blue, let's _trade."_

Blue turned around. "What?"

Yellow nodded. "Yeah. I've actually always liked that pink dress, but you've never worn it before. So, I'll trade. This red dress for that pink one." She said, grinning up at her senior.

Blue leaned down and picked up the pink dress. Yellow remembered Blue was so excited when she bought it, and she saved up for it for months before being about to buy the dress. But when she went to the store, her size was sold out. Blue had bought a size smaller instead, but it didn't fit, and had been lying in her closet for ages. Blue stared at Yellow for a second, before breaking out a smile. "Sure, Yellow. Let's trade."

**Green's POV**

"Come on Green, cheer up!" Gold said excitedly, bounding up to his senior. Green just cocked an eyebrow at him questionably. When Gold didn't elaborate, Green sighed.

"I am cheered up." He said, closing his eyes and leaning back on the wall behind him.

Gold shook his head childishly. "No, I don't think that you are."

"That's _great _for you."

"Come on, Gold." Red walked up to them. "Leave Green alone."

Gold sighed. "Fine." He said, whirling around. "As long as—Hey, Dia! Stop eating all the food! I actually worked hard making that!" he called, racing after the younger boy.

Green sighed. They had decided to celebrate at Red's apartment, and the girls should be arriving any minute. Surprisingly, Gold did a pretty good job organizing it, and had spent an exceptionally long time cooking all of the food instead of just ordering it.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Green!" Gold called, still trying to wrestle Dia away from the food, this time with Silver's help. "Do me a favor and get that, will you?"

Green nodded and walked up to the door, opening it and stepping to the side to let the girls in. Blue walked in last, and as she walked past him, he quickly closed the door and took her hand, trying to ignore her stares.

"So," Blue whispered to him. "Do you like my dress?"

Green smirked. "Of course." He said, raising an eyebrow. Blue giggled, and waved to Silver, who was glaring daggers at Green. "Silvy!" she called. "Lyra's was caught up at work, and she said that she needed a ride. I told her that you could pick her up. She's getting ready there, so you don't have to worry about not being able to see her in a dress!" she said, winking at him. Silver's face turned bright red, and he stalked out the door.

Green sighed. "Do you have to make fun of him about _everything?_"

Blue nodded. "Yup! Hey, look at Red and Yellow!" she said, pointing.

Green turned his head and saw Red, who was gripping Yellow's hand, nodding disinterestedly as Pearl, Platina, and Dia recounted their adventure with Giratina on the day of the wedding to him.

Green chuckled, but then decided to help his best friend. "Hey! Red! We need you over here!" he called.

Red jerked around and briskly walked over to them, dragging Yellow along with him and ignoring the Sinnoh trio's sputters. "Thank you so much." He muttered to Green. "That was driving me crazy."

Blue frowned. "Green, why'd you have to do that, huh?" she said, and Green smirked. He shoved the hand that wasn't gripping Blue's in his pocket and fingered the box inside. _Soon._ He thought, and the door slammed open.

"It's raining." Silver said grumpily, and led a soaking Lyra inside. "Which doesn't really work with my motorcycle."

"Ugh," Lyra said, trying to dry off her hair. "Red, could I use your bathroom?" she asked, looking up at the black haired boy pleadingly.

He nodded. "It's down the hall, on the left." He said, and Lyra raced down the hallway.

Silver frowned and slowly walked towards the food table, and Green decided that he could have a try at making fun of Silver.

"Silver!" Green called. "Don't worry about it, Lyra just wants to make sure that she's looking her best for you." He said, smirking.

Silver's face turned bright red again. "Shut up." He muttered, and picked up a cookie, breaking it in half and shoving a piece in his mouth.

Blue nudged Green playfully. "Aw, look at you!" she cooed. "Teasing Silver and everything! I might be rubbing off on you, Green Oak." She said, bumping her hip against his. He smiled at her.

"Come on." He said, pulling her hand. "Let's go eat." Green led Blue towards the dining room, where the others were gathering.

"Please, take a seat!" Gold said, grinning, his arm around Crystal. "I have prepared the most _deliciousnessest _food ever!" he said, sweeping an arm towards the food piled on the table. Dia was already sitting down, almost drooling, and Pearl and Platina next to him. Ruby and Sapphire took a seat next to Dia, and Green led Blue so that she sat next to Sapphire.

"Red," Green called, grinning. "Here, sit next to me." The red eyed boy grinned as well, and did so, dragging Yellow along as well.

"You ready?" Red whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Green hesitated for a second. "Yeah."

Gold had convinced Crystal to sit down, despite her protests that she wanted to help him serve the food, and Silver and Emerald sat down soon after.

"Oh, no, Rald sweetie, don't sit there." Blue said mischievously when Emerald moved to take a seat next to Silver. "I'm sure that Lyra would want that seat" Green chuckled, and Silver turned around and glared at Blue.

"Uh, what?" Lyra had appeared at the doorway, and wore a confused expression. Silver got up quickly and grabbed her hand.

"Nope, nothing." He said over Blue's incessant giggles, and pulled her over to her seat. "Just sit down, everything's fine."

Gold smirked. "Ah, young love." He said, holding a hand over his heart. Silver choked and Lyra's face turned pink. "Either way, I now allow you to eat to your heart's content!" he said, and Dia's face brightened. "Except for Dia. I've already told you your restrictions, so no need to worry about that." Dia's face crumbled, and Gold took a seat next to Crystal.

It was a scrumptious meal, Green had to say. Gold obviously put a lot of effort into it, and Green enjoyed it greatly. Well, he would have, if not for the queasy feeling in his stomach.

"Ah," Pearl said, leaning back in his seat. "That was _really _good." He said, placing both hands on his stomach.

Red leaned over to Green. "Do it now." He said urgently.

Green gritted his teeth. "I will." He muttered back.

"Well, I should be going." Crystal said, leaning forward and picking up her purse.

"_Now." _Red said, as Ruby and Sapphire agreed with Crystal.

"I _will._"

"Seriously, Green, no—"

"Blue!" Green yelped, and turned around to his girlfriend. She looked at him strangely, and he cursed himself for loosing his cool.

"Um, I want to ask you something." He said, tugging on his tie. She cocked her head at him, confused, and the other Dexholders looked in curiously.

"Well," Green started. "Blue, you know I love you, and I think that you're amazing and beautiful, not to mention really talented. I mean, you've always been there for me, and though I might call you annoying sometimes, I never want you to change." Green paused for a second, but then continued. "This past week has been the best week of my life, so I just wanted to say," Green got down on his knee and pulled out the ring from his pocket, trying to ignore Blue's gasp. "I know we've only been going out for a week, but I've loved you for ages, and I've known you a whole lot longer. So, Blue, will you marry me?" he asked, looking up at his girlfriend.

Blue beamed down at him, one eyebrow raised at Green's cheesiness, but she nodded all the same. "Yeah." She shrieked, trying to hold back a smile, and Green got up and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up.

"Holy _shit!" _Gold yelped from the other side of the room.

Green and Blue broke apart, and Green frowned at Gold. "Seriously?" he asked the younger boy. "That's all you have to say?"

Gold shrugged. "It seemed appropriate."

Crystal looked at her husband incredulously. "How in the _world _was that appropriate?" she asked, baffled.

Green shook his head, but then was bombarded by a tiny blonde girl. "I'm so happy for you!" Yellow shrieked, hugging Green. She let go of him and then turned to Blue, who held her arms out for a hug as well. As the two girls chattered about the wedding, Red clapped Green on the back.

"Knew you could do it." Red said, grinning.

Green turned to look at his best friend. "You know, I could have done it _without _your pestering." He said, trying to wipe the dubious look off of Red's face.

"Green," Red said. "Your face was turning green. Literally. I was a bit concerned." He said, but smiling nonetheless.

Green shook his head, but then suddenly there was a huge explosion from the oven, and gray smoke filled the room, blinding everyone.

"That one was not my fault!" Emerald's high pitched voice rang through the apartment. "Not my fault!"

There was a pause, and then Gold spoke. "Oops."

**Here are some alternate versions of the scene when Red confesses. I wrote three different ones, because I could choose. **

**OMAKE**

"Er," Emerald started nervously, his eyes flitting from Red's anxious face, Green's stoic look, and Yellow's calm demeanor. "Well, you can't go, because, well, Green's in love with you!" Emerald burst out, causing Red, Yellow, and Crystal to whirl around onto Green, and the latter to shake his head.

"Absolutely _not._" Green said, arching an eyebrow at Emerald. "He's just saying that because he's secretly in love with Yellow." Crystal whirled around again to beam at a stunned Emerald, whose jaw dropped at the smug expression on his senior's face.

"Nuh-uh!" Emerald whined, shaking his head violently. "Er, Diamond is actually in love with Yellow. And Green is in love with you, still." He said triumphantly.

Green leaned forward menacingly, and Crystal's head turned back and forth from the two boys, ignoring Red and Yellow's desperate looks. "No, actually. Emerald is in love with Yellow, and, well, Ruby is in love with Platina."

"Blue loves Ruby!" Emerald shot back.

"Sapphire is in love with Gold!" Green replied childishly, and Crystal looked horrified at her idol's behavior.

"Pearl loves Sapphire!"

"Platina is in love with Silver!"

"Crystal loves Red!" Here, Crystal's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Red loves Yellow!"

"…Well, that I'll agree with." Emerald said thoughtfully, causing Red to gape incredulously at the two.

**OMAKE**

"Er," Emerald started nervously, his eyes flitting from Red's anxious face, Green's stoic look, and Yellow's calm demeanor. "Well, you can't go, because, well, I'm in love with Yellow!" Emerald burst out, smiling sheepishly, as Red's jaw dropped in shock. Emerald looked confused at his senior's furious look.

"What?" asked Red, shocked, and not noticing Green shaking his head frantically at him. "Emerald, you're in love with Yellow? But, I—"

Crystal nodded slowly, cutting Red off. "Alright. Well, I'll leave you guys to sort this out, but right now I have to go, so—"

"You can't leave!" Yellow burst out, blushing as everyone turned to her. "Er, I meant, you can't leave because we haven't told you everything yet!"

"I don't know what's left to tell." Red muttered furiously, and Emerald shook his head at the naïveté of his senior, who obviously hasn't understood that this is for the sole purpose of stalling Crystal.

"Well," Yellow continued nervously, glancing at Red and Green. "Well, even though Emerald is in love with me, I'm in l-love with senior Green!" She stammered, blushing bright red.

"WHAT!" Red bellowed, turning to Green. "How could you do this to me?" Red said. "You know that I love Yellow!"

"W-what?" Yellow said softly, her eyes wide.

**Read and Review! **

**~Fawkespower**


End file.
